Peru-JHU TMRC Program Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): GARCIA, Hector H. Improving Diagnostic and Management Tools for Neurocysticercosis (Per-JHU TMRC Program) CORE B ? DATA MANAGEMENT AND BIOSTATISTICS CORE SUMMARY For more than 20 years, the Cysticercosis Working Group in Peru has interacted with a large international research network, successfully conducting basic science and applied research projects leading to more than 150 peer-reviewed publications. This TMRC uses resources developed and acquired by the Cysticercosis Working Group in Peru, including sampling formats and libraries, in vitro and in vivo infection models and recently available nanoparticle diagnostics and genomic data. Its experience in the data management and statistical analyses of large clinical, laboratory and epidemiological projects has served to standardize working procedures in every stage of the process. The proposed activities in this core are based on this experience which helped to develop the two previous Peru TMRC Programs, and build on this established structure. The main objective of the Data Management and Biostatistics Core B is to centralize the design, implementation and monitoring of all data processing activities in the Peru TMRC program, including a) t o centralize, conduct and monitor all the procedures related to data collection, data entry and data processing, including labeling and handling of collected specimens; b)to coordinate and supervise sampling activities in all the components of the program; c) to coordinate and perform data management and statistical data analysis; d) to assist the preparation of research protocols in the areas of sample size and power calculations, sampling schemes and procedures, and statistical methods for data analysis; and e) to implement a Data Management Center devoted for the TMRC PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page Continuation Format Page